


No words can describe what you are for me

by begaydocrimes10001



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs a Hug, Like, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, jon explains his shitty behavior, jon isnt excused from it tho, super short, worm infestations lead to accidental feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begaydocrimes10001/pseuds/begaydocrimes10001
Summary: Jon hadn't ever been good with emotions- far from it, really.So when he had seen Martin Blackwood, there had only been one thought on his mind:don't hurt him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	No words can describe what you are for me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a WIP but I've always wanted to write from s1 jon's perspective so here we are.  
> hope this is good!

Jon hadn't ever been good with emotions- far from it, really.

So when he had seen Martin Blackwood, there had only been one thought on his mind:

Don't hurt him.

So, Jon took to having as little contact with the man as possible, purposefully being brisk and rude in hope it would keep him away, unharmed.

besides, it wasn't like Jon needed much practice- he'd always been bad with other people.

But then Martin had been trapped by Jane Prentiss, so Jon did what little he could, offering the Archives cot.

It'd be good, probably. Jon wouldn't stay past 10pm anymore, so that was one benefit.

Or at least, Jon _thought_ he'd wouldn't.

But suddenly, it _was_ past 10, and Jon could barely keeps his eyes open as he skimmed through the statement.

It was about a woman seeing a killer clown that survived after an attack, and it was almost definitely fake.

Jon knew that.

How did he know that?

Whatever. He'd just have to find a different one to record tonight.

Jon stuffed the statement into his "unresearched and discredited" file, before flipping through the stack by his table.

He then heard a crash.

Jon shot up, his eyes wide and blood pulsing with adrenaline.

But before anything could happen, Martin walked out, a hand on the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry Jon, I was just trying to make some tea for myself," he said with his back hunched slightly.

Martin always took up so little room-it was like he didn't want to be seen.

"It's all right," Jon said with a sigh, putting away the last file. He'd work on it tomorrow. "I was just getting rid of a false statement."

Martin frowned slightly at that. "But how do you know it's false if you haven't researched it?"

"It's about a killer clown, Martin. One that comes back to life after being stabbed."

"Well, isn't the supernatural supposed to be- I dunno, not natural?" Martin said this not with malice or real anger, just... confusion and slight annoyance.

So, logically, it shouldn't be _close_ to endearing.

Jon sighed, fiddling with a piece of paper to distract himself from that thought. "Yes, but- a crazed killer clown. It sounds like something from a bad thriller."

"I suppose you're right about that. Still, doesn't excuse how you treat the statements, as well as the statement givers."

Jon froze. Since when was Martin that open about what he thought?

Jon looked up to see Martin, eyes wide and his face slightly pale.

"Sorry Jon, I just- I think the sleep deprivation's getting to me," Martin said hurriedly. "I'll just- I'll just go then." Martin walked hurriedly away and shut the door behind him.

Jon didn't say anything. What was he supposed to?

Was he supposed to excuse Martin and pretend it never happened? Become incredibly angry instead? Or, should he instead think about the fact that his heart swelled a bit when Martin said that because it meant that Martin _wanted_ to share his thoughts with Jon, and didn't feel afraid around him. Should he tell Martin that he was sorry for the way he had treated him in his entire time at the Archives, and then compliment his tea? Should he ask Martin for more of his opinions, or advice on dealing with people, as Martin knew how to be so incredibly kind? Should Jon just continue to battle his emotions, whatever they were, the things plaguing him, or should Jon get up his courage and _kiss him_ -

Oh.

fuck.

This wasn't good.


End file.
